By superimposing an image of a virtual object generated in a computer onto an image on a real space, which is sensed using an image sensing device such as a camera or the like that can sense a still image or moving image, an image on a mixed reality space can be generated. This image can be presented to the user by displaying it on a display screen of a display device.
When the user wants to acquire the image on the mixed reality space in some form, in a conventional method, a screen shot of that display screen is further taken using an image sensing device such as a camera or the like, and is stored as digital data or is printed on a film, thus acquiring the image displayed on the screen.
However, with this method, since the image displayed on the display device is sensed, the obtained image has poor image quality, and undesirably includes the display device itself.
Furthermore, it is nearly impossible to sense the image on the mixed reality space, which has a viewpoint position and visual axis direction that the photographer wants. Moreover, it is very difficult to acquire an interesting image that allows to understand interactions between the observer and virtual objects.